The mechanisms for opioid tolerance and dependence are being studied. Particular emphasis is given to the effects on endorphins and other endogenous substances. The hypothesis is that chronic use of opiates severely upset endogenous regulation and that some of these changes are permanent or semipermanent. We have shown, for instance that enkephalin levels are reduced in morphine abstinence. Methods are being developed for observing late changes.